


Little Charmer

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Penis Size, Protective Kylo Ren, Situational Humiliation, Small Penis, Teasing, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing General Hux from the clutches of slavers, Kylo Ren discovers his deepest secret.  Instead of being put off by his size he's completely taken with him, desiring nothing more than to worship and comfort the object of his adoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> We love exploring different kinks!

 

Ren blasted down the entrance of Crseih Station's slave quarters with a fully armed squadron at his heels.  He wasted no time removing every obstacle from his path with the force, tossing civilians indiscriminately while the troopers behind him fanned out around the room.  

 

“Where is General Hux?” he demanded of a badly startled guard.  Kylo lifted him with the force and he began to sputter and scream nonsense.  

 

“The buyer didn’t know!” a woman shouted from where she cowered behind a chair.  “We didn’t know it was General Hux.  We were sold six captive males and one female.  They’ll make up any story to get--”  She cried out in alarm as Ren moved towards her, letting the guard drop to the floor in a heap.  

 

“Tell me where he is and I might spare your life.”

 

“Through the blue door.  The cell at the end,” she managed finally.

 

Kylo ignited his saber and cleanly removed the door from it’s hinges, pushing it aside with the force.  He started down the hall to the sound of screams behind him.  The troopers would kill the slavers or they would take them on board to be interrogated at leisure.  None of that mattered to Kylo.  He felt Hux’s presence ahead.

 

He broke through the door to the tiny cell at the end and crept cautiously into it.  The sight of a naked man cowering on the floor startled him.  A second glance told him that it was the general; bruised and dirty but not badly hurt.  A potent mixture of cautious relief and apprehension rolled off him in a wave and Kylo had to steady himself.

 

“I can’t let them see me like this!”  Hux implored him.  His gaze darted frantically from Kylo to door and the knight found himself removing his cloak and wrapping Hux in it.  He lifted the shaking officer in his arms, surprised that his first reaction was for his own modesty and not anger at the slavers who’d done this to him or elation at being rescued.

 

“Pretend you’re unconscious.  You won’t have to answer any questions.  I won’t let anyone see you.”

 

Hux buried his face in Kylo’s chest and let himself go limp beneath the cloak.  Kylo felt the relief radiating from him and hugged him closer.  Fear drained away to be replaced by a low ebb of humiliation.  This puzzled him until he deftly picked through Hux’s defenses, fearing he’d been abused; traumatized.  What he saw made him take pause, despite their grim surroundings.  Even while he nestled against the knight for warmth Hux couldn’t push down the shame at having been caught out naked, the shrunken nub of his penis bared to the eyes of his captors and now to Snoke’s apprentice.

 

Kylo hadn’t noticed, so intent was he on getting Hux to safety.  He found himself wanting another peek, desperately curious as to whether the general were less endowed than most men.  Pushing the improper thought away he carried his cargo back through the formation of troopers, brushing aside questions.

  
“General Hux is alive but unconscious.  I’ll see to his condition once we’re back on board.  Return to the transport.”

 

Once aboard his own shuttle he settled into the roomy pilot’s seat with Hux in his arms.  Holding the general against his chest with one hand he deftly removed the mask and set a return course to the Finalizer.

 

“Ren…” Hux sounded groggy as though he’d actually tried to sleep in his arms.

 

“Shh.  You’re safe now.  They didn’t… hurt you, did they?”  Kylo ran a hand through Hux’s disheveled hair and he blinked in surprise.

 

“I’m covered in bruises, what makes you think they didn’t-- oh,” he amends softly, catching on.  “No, not what you’re thinking.  They took my clothes as a dehumanizing tactic.  We do it to prisoners sometimes, you know.”

 

“I know,” Ren said simply.  He hesitated before adding.  “I need to look you over.  See how bad the damage is.”

 

Hux went on the defensive immediately; clipped voice and narrowed eyes letting Kylo know on no uncertain terms that this was not an option.

 

“Absolutely not.  The droid will assess damage.”

 

“Hux, I’ve seen you underneath all that.  You’re lying in my arms.  What modesty is left to protect?”

 

Kylo brushed the cloak from Hux’s shoulders as he spoke and the general chose not to fight him.

 

“This is utterly patronizing,” Hux muttered, but he made no move to leave the warmth of Kylo’s arms.  Instead he awkwardly slipped a hand between his legs when a gloved finger ran over his chest, skirting a nasty looking bruise over his ribs.

 

“Did they hurt you down there?  Is that why you won’t let me see it?”  Kylo tried to throw the question out innocently and received a fearsome glare for his trouble.  “Hux, it’s fine.  It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

 

“If you tell  _ anyone _ about this,” Hux began, and then winced and turned away as Kylo uncovered his genitals.

 

“Oh...” Kylo managed, overcome with a heady rush of arousal at the sight.  It wasn’t the time or place but he couldn’t help himself.  Hux’s penis poked indelicately like a fleshly little mushroom from the nest of hair surrounding it.  It’s girth was adequate if Kylo was any judge at all, but almost all he could see of the flaccid organ was the head.  Such a short thing tucked back against his scrotum, it didn’t even have the length to hang.  The knight grinned despite himself and Hux withered at the sight of it.

 

“Oh, no-- Hux…  I just…” he struggled for the right word.  Somehow he didn’t think “cute” would cut it.  “I’m just… it’s perfect.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”  The general stared at him as though he’d lost his mind.

 

“I find it attractive,” Kylo said, forcing himself to look Hux in the eye as he said it.  No point being shy now.

 

“Ren, I swear to you, if you think you’re going to have fun at my expense--”

 

_ “Armitage,” _ he said softly.  “You’re perfect.”  Kylo pulled him closer, absently running his forefinger over Hux’s belly.  “May I?”

 

“May you what?” Hux croaked, heat rising in his cheeks again.  Kylo rescued him by placing his gloved hand beneath his chin and tilting it up so Hux could see the plain truth on his face.  “Why now, Ren?”

 

“Because I spent the past week worried sick that I’d never see you again.  And now you’re here in my arms and you’re perfect,” he whispered.  A glance down had him grinning anew at the sight of Hux growing hard despite himself.  Fully erect he was larger but barely; shorter than Kylo’s index finger.  The knight traced a slow circle around the head as Hux watched, breathless.

 

“I’m not given to believe,” Hux managed when he could speak again, “That the length is desirable.”

 

“How could anyone find you undesirable?  I’m smitten with this little charmer.”  He gently squeezed the small cock in his hand, making Hux gasp.

 

“Ren…” 

 

“‘Ren, no’ or ‘Ren, yes?’” Kylo whispered.

 

Hux licked his lips and stared up at him, achingly vulnerable.

 

“Are you mocking me, Ren?”

 

“A little, maybe.  But I mean what I say.”  He carefully removed his gloves and rubbed his thumb over the slit, making Hux shiver, before leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I bet it’s a flirt; sneaking inside and teasing that sensitive spot.  Just the right size to please me.”

 

He pulled back and smirked, satisfied at the deep blush that flooded Hux’s face.

 

“I’ve never…”  Hux let his thoughts supply the rest.

 

“Never let anyone close enough to see?   _ General,”  _ he purred, “You needn’t have worried.”

 

He shifted Hux on his lap, keeping a comforting hand on his cock.  It fit in the palm of his hand, sinfully precious.  How he longed to take it in his mouth and pleasure it; the perfect little treat. 

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” came the reply--a little petulant, a little sad, a little shaky with the unexpected rush of arousal. A mix of emotions that Kylo couldn’t blame him for, even if he truly believed what he’d said. 

 

“It is,” he murmured, twisting his wrist to draw another shiver from the General, “Because it’s true.” 

 

He could practically  _ feel  _ Hux’s impulse to argue. He could hear the whine at the back of his throat, desperate to tell Kylo that he was wrong, that it was something shameful. Luckily, the words didn’t quite seem to escape him. 

 

“Haven’t you heard that old adage before? ‘It isn’t the size of the ship…’?” 

 

Kylo didn’t have to finish the phrase, mouth pulling into a tease of a smirk as Hux burned brighter than ever and promptly buried his face in the Knight’s shoulder with a groan. Kylo almost didn’t catch himself in time when a chuckle rose to his lips. He wouldn’t laugh  _ at  _ Hux, but he doubted the sound would be interpreted that way. 

 

“It fits so perfectly in the palm of my hand..” Kylo gave him a faint squeeze, fingers curling around him before loosening again. “Doesn’t it feel good that way? I don’t have to neglect any part of you to pamper the other… Nothing left out in the cold.” 

 

“Ren,” Hux whispered again.  A plea.  He pushed his hips out a little, responding to the gentle touch with a wordless beg for more. 

 

By that point, Hux had finally lifted his head enough that Kylo could start to see his face again, brows pinched and cheeks still flushed. They were baby steps, but it was enough that Kylo could dip down and let his mouth brush over the General’s, asking permission to finally  _ finally  _ kiss him. 

 

After a beat of hesitation he felt an exhale of breath against his lips. And then Hux turned his face toward Kylo, granting him that permission so shyly that he couldn’t help the fluttering tightness in his chest.  The kiss left him warm all over; a quick press of lips that grew into something slow and tender.  Kylo stroked the little cock in his hand as Hux’s mouth opened, permitting a tentative exploration.

 

Hux pulled away suddenly, confusion in his eyes.

 

“This is okay,” Kylo said, “I promise you.  This is okay.”

 

“We shouldn’t…”

 

“Why not?”

 

Hux had no answer for that.  Instead he turned his face back against the knight and sighed.  “You don’t understand,” he mumbled.

 

“Show me.”

 

When the general closed his eyes Kylo waited to be invited in; for the images to come unbidden.  A group of young boys laughing in a public shower, sneaking glances in Hux’s direction and whispering to each other.  One of them coming up to him with a smirk and a remark calculated for maximum cruelty.  An image of the prison they’d taken him from, complete with one of his guards, a human, giving him a once over and then laughing.   _ “Are all you First Order lackeys compensating for something?”  _ He spat in Hux’s direction before taking his leave.

 

Kylo pulled back a little, an uncomfortable trickle of shame making him avert his gaze.  Too close.  He’d let himself get too close and now he felt too.  Such damning memories, it would take him days to shake them; to reject them as someone else’s.  Fighting back a wave of sympathetic revulsion he focused on Hux and then leaned in to kiss his forehead.

 

“The next time someone laughs at you I will kill them.  Do you understand?”

 

Hux’s brow furrowed as he drew back to look at Ren.  “That’s not… necessary.”

 

“I will.  It’s not a threat it’s a promise.  No one is ever going to look at you that way again if I can help it.”

 

It wasn't quite relief he felt but something close, the tenseness in Hux’s body slowly beginning to ebb away once more. Kylo knew it would take more than that to have him fully convinced. But he was more than willing to put in the effort. 

 

“Granted I’m not kidnapped again, there aren’t too many scenarios that anyone will see me naked, so… Don’t get too excited.” Hux very nearly  _ laughed  _ at his own joke. Kylo heard the attempt in his voice, the way the corners of his mouth tried so valiantly to turn upward. As far as laughter went it was sad and hollow, but it was still something and Kylo wanted to savor it. Another tiny step in the right direction, and the last thing he wanted was to do something that might have all that progress unraveling. 

 

“No one is coming anywhere near you,” he answered, his words only partially an exaggeration. “Not to hurt you, not to laugh at you… Not to take you from me. No one.”

 

Hux’s eyes flickered over his face before settling on his own, hands gently curled around the sides of Kylo’s neck. It wasn’t contact made to keep from toppling out of his lap, no. There was still an arm firm around the General’s waist, holding him so securely that Hux must have only been touching him because he wanted to; clinging to him because he needed that bond, not because he didn’t trust Kylo. 

 

Or so he thought, if he let himself indulge in something as fleeting as  _ hope _ . 

 

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” he said, and meant it.  If he’d had any idea how deep that fear ran in Hux he wouldn’t have taken that approach.

 

“You’re not, Hux said slyly, leaning up for another kiss.  

 

Kylo was all too keen to indulge him.  After another blissful moment of mutual exploration Kylo leaned in to brush eager lips against Hux’s ear and whisper, “We could do more.  We have time.”

 

“More?”

 

It took a moment to maneuver himself but Kylo managed to gather Hux back up into his arms, held snug against his chest as he got to his feet. Hux slid his own hands further back around the Knight’s neck, the movement instinctual as that weightless feeling returned to him. 

 

Hux was quiet until they passed from the cockpit into the area of the shuttle where he kept the medkit.

 

“Ren, I’m not sure I--...” 

 

“No, not yet, I know,” he soothed him.  “I think you could use a little freshening up, don’t you?” 

 

Hux simply nodded, his features smoothing back out as he tried to relax. Kylo hoped they’d come too far for Hux to feel like he couldn’t be taken care of, like it was something shameful to need a little help, even for something as simple as getting clean again.

 

He didn’t hear any protests as he lowered Hux onto a narrow bench.  He could feel Hux’s eyes on him, darting around almost nervously and wanted to kiss him again. There would be time for that later--not when Hux was still too tightly wound, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.  With a steady hand he wiped the general down with an antibacterial cleansing pad, paying special attention to the barely healed cuts on his skin.  Too little too late, he thought, as he checked him over for serious injury, finding nothing but that bothersome bruise on his ribs.

 

And his pride, of course.

 

He opened a fresh wipe and gently cleaned between his legs, paying close attention to each movement of Hux’s body.  Their eyes met when he ran his thumb along the underside and glanced up again.

 

“What did you want to do?” Hux asked, nervous again.

 

“Show you how much I appreciate this.  May I?”

 

Hux nodded and closed his eyes.  

 

Kylo wet his lips as he gazed at the shy nub between Hux’s legs.  It had already withdrawn.  The little sneak, he thought fondly. He would have to coax it erect again.  

 

The delicate organ sprung to life on his tongue as soon as his mouth closed over it.  Hux stuttered, his hips pushing forward as Kylo sucked gently at the root, letting his tongue play along the underside.  He nuzzled in the sparse coppery curls between Hux’s legs, enjoying the ticklish sensation.   

 

It didn’t take long at all for Hux to swell and stiffen under the gentle assault, filling his mouth a little more but still leaving enough room that Kylo could easily take his entire cock. There was no gagging or drooling or struggle to swallow him down. It was almost relaxing in a way, nursing at the shy length of him like the delicious little treat he was. 

 

When Kylo finally spared a glance up, Hux was already glassy-eyed and panting, lips parted, hands gripping at his knees as if he didn’t know what to do with them. And that just wouldn’t do. Keeping his face turned up toward Hux, he tipped his head a little more to one side, nuzzling against the inside of one pale thigh with his cheek. He put as much affection as he could into the gesture, nudging his thoughts toward Hux in the hopes that he would understand what it meant. 

 

_ It’s okay. _

 

_ You’re perfect.  _

 

_ You can touch me _ .

 

Whether or not Hux actually heard him or simply made the leap himself, Kylo didn’t really know. All that mattered was that there were finally hands in his hair, fingers dragging over his scalp and down to the nape of his neck, tangling in the thick, dark locks. 

 

He hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he let himself be a little selfish with his enjoyment. Kylo couldn’t really explain why it felt so good, but it did. It was intoxicating, knowing he might be the first person to ever use his mouth on Hux, to bring him a sort of pleasure he probably didn’t think he deserved. 

 

That thought alone was enough to have him doubling his efforts, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Hux’s length before curling it around the crown and pulling back just enough to suckle at the tip. A teasing flick against his slit and Hux’s hips nearly came up off of the bench entirely, muscles trembling and hands gripping more tightly at his hair.  Kylo stroked the inside of his thigh and sucked fervently on the small cock until it spurted helplessly into his mouth with a loud groan from Hux.  The general panted above him, clutching his hair as Kylo held him in his mouth and then eased off to swallow.

 

“Ren,” he said softly.  He wiped at his brow and then framed the knight’s cheeks with his hands.  “Do you intend to make a habit of this?”

 

Kylo grinned and rubbed at his lips with the back of his wrist.  “If you promise not to hide your little treasure from me.”

 

“Do you  _ have _ to call it that?”  Hux sounded resigned but he was smiling.

 

“I do, General.  Until you believe it.”

 

Hux caressed his face and leaned in.

 

“Then I suppose it’s only fair I return the favor when we're home.”

 

“When you’re feeling better,” Kylo cautioned him, standing and taking Hux’s hands to pull him into an embrace.  “I have so much more to show you.”


End file.
